Connected Destinies of the In Between
by OOTrishOO
Summary: "Do not lose sight of your goal… old friend."   Xemnas and Roxas recall their pasts as Terra and Ventus. Xemnas/Roxas, allusions to Terra/Ventus. Rated M for later chapters, lemon. CHAPTER 2 UP. ON HIATUS.
1. A Light Amongst the Nothingness

**Good tidings everyone. ^_^ This will be my first fic I post here and it's Xemnas/Roxas ^.^ This pairing has intrigued me ever since I got into Terra/Ven in KH BBS. This fic explores what could have happened if Xemnas and Roxas remembered their pasts together as Terra and Ven, so yes there are allusions to the Terra/Ven pairing as well. No lemons in this chapter, but some shall arise in the next. XD**

**I dedicate this story to one of best friends, Diana, who made me a fan of Xem/Roxas and we RP as them together quite often. This one's for you, enjoy ^^**

**F.Y.I. For those of you curious about the title choice of the fic, it's a "connection" or merging between "Key of Destiny" (Roxas) and "Superior of the In-Between" (Xemnas) ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Part 1: A Light Amongst the Nothingness<span>

Nobodies: souls and bodies without hearts, or… so I've been told.

I think this as I look at the most powerful Nobody of all. The one who found me when I was lost, gave me my name when I had none and my purpose for being when I belonged nowhere. Xemnas, possibly the most important person in my existence, sits on the highest seat in the Round Room of Castle Oblivion like a king, assigning missions to us lower Nobodies. I gaze at his striking amber-orange eyes, tanned skin and long silver hair which travels down past his shoulders as he talks in that slow, stern voice that commands so much respect from everyone around him. My eyes continue to look lower, down his coat, which drapes over a clearly well-formed build.

I look down, not wanting him or anyone else to noticing my staring, feeling a slight warmth in my cheeks. _Did we really lack our hearts? Were we all not able to feel even the most basic emotions? Axel told me that all Nobodies act as if we feel because we have memories of what it was like, but what if you have barely any memories to remember at all? Xemnas had once told me that I was special, was this what he meant?_

_Why was I so unique in his eyes?_

Busy thinking about the Superior and my lost memories, I don't even hear his voice calling out to me,

"Number Thirteen, Roxas."

No response, my eyes are still glued to the floor.

He furrows his silvery brows and raises his voice slightly,

"Roxas."

I jump in my seat and my cheeks heat up once more, hearing that commanding tone in his voice. His voice always seemed to have this kind of effect on my body and made me feel so small compared to the power that sat above me. Even when he spoke normally to me, his powerful voice seemed to draw me in yet frighten me at the same time. The sensation always seemed to stop me right in my tracks.

Sheepishly, I look up at him, the flush in cheeks increasing, ignoring the glare I get from the irritated bluenette sitting beside him. At last I answer, stumbling over my own words,

"Y-Yes, sir."

He stares at me inquisitively at first; nearly tilting his head as he examines my expression, causing his silver locks to fall over his shoulder. I gulp nervously as his piercing eyes inspect me from his higher throne, his gaze seeming to see right through me as I try to look as calm as possible.

"Do you have something to contribute, Roxas?" he asks in that same alluring voice.

"….N-Nothing, sir," I stutter, my blush increasing but unable to look away from his intense stare.

His features remained mostly unchanged, except for his eyes. For a second I could have sworn they seemed different. All of a sudden his gaze seemed less intimidating, maybe even gentle as he looked at me.

I could hear Xigbar snickering from across the room but he was quickly silenced by a shout from a now very annoyed Saix. I knew that there was much about the Superior that I didn't know, but this was definitely new. Maybe Xigbar knew more about him than the rest of us do. Maybe… even Xemnas had _some_ feelings that no one else knew about.

Xemnas shot Xigbar a quick glare and just like that those caring eyes that I was quickly starting to enjoy were replaced by his usual cold expression as he addressed me yet again,

"Roxas, I need you to stay focused on our cause. We all expect great things from you, Keyblade Wielder," he said as his lips curled into a small smirk.

_Maybe it was just my imagination…_

Throughout the meeting, I could still at times feel like Xemnas was watching me in some way. Though every once in awhile when our eyes did meet, I was only greeted with a cold glance. In the back of my mind I wondered if I would ever get to see those caring eyes again and at the same time, why I wanted to see them again in the first place…

The meeting ended soon afterwards and the rest of the members were heading to their missions. I saw him again as he was leaving the Round Room with Saix close behind. The bluenette glared at me as soon as he noticed me standing there. I never understood why he disliked me so much, though he was never very pleasant to begin with.

I turned to leave, suddenly feeling very unwelcome and walked down the long empty hallway to open a dark portal. But before I could get much further, I was stopped by a large gloved hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see those amber eyes looking straight into my widened blue ones. I froze, speechless.

"I have reason to believe you wanted to ask me something in the meeting. Am I mistaken?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I-It's nothing, sir," I lie as I try to avoid his unrelenting gaze.

"Hm..?" he grasps my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes again. Looking into his eyes this time, they almost seem… empty, like something was missing. _Was that because of not having a heart?_ I'm not sure what to call what I saw in his eyes that time but if I had to choose one word it might have been pain. _Nobodies can feel pain, right?_ Not only that, but I could feel from somewhere inside, that I knew those eyes somehow …

I jolt when I feel him gently caressing my now reddened cheek. _Just great…_

"An interesting reaction." he remarks simply, bringing his face even closer to my own. I stay frozen in place, too scared to make a move that might upset the stronger man in front of me.

Without warning, he wraps a strong arm by my waist and pulls me closer; I'm too stunned to move. His lips ghost just past my own and stop near my ear.

"Is it my body… my presence that is causing you to react this way, Roxas?" he coos softly into my ear.

"….I.."

Not knowing what to say, I stand there in his powerful, yet familiar grip. In my confusion, I barely realize the words that come out of my own mouth.

"T-Terra..?"

The hand stops, just above my rear, and his amber eyes widen in surprise. Thinking I've offended him in some way, I shut my eyes tightly and brace myself for the worst. _Why did I even say that?_

Surprisingly, he distances himself from me, putting his hand on my shoulder once more. I open one eye hesitantly to get a glimpse of his face. I'm shocked to be met with a soft gaze almost like the one I remember from the meeting.

He gives my shoulder a small squeeze and speaks to me in a calm tone.

"Do not lose sight of your goal… old friend."

With those words he releases my shoulder slowly, walks past me and disappears before I can say anything. I stand there in the hallway, stunned, feeling even more confused than ever. _An old friend? Wait, I'm a friend of Xemnas, THE Superior? Is that why I'm special? Is that why I reacted the way I did to him?_

Suddenly, it felt like my head was pounding. Too many questions. I wish he had stayed longer so I could ask him about this, though I have a feeling he wouldn't give me a straight answer even if I asked.

_Terra… who was he?_ I try to ignore the blush that starts creeping across my cheeks and my endless questions as I enter the dark portal that would take me to my next mission.

Either way I didn't want to upset Xemnas, no matter how nice he seemed now.


	2. A Longing Curiosity

**Chapter 2 is up finally, much longer due to the… description involved, lol ^_^ Takes place shortly after day 26, according to Roxas' Diary (when he collapsed) and Xemnas comes to visit him ^.^ **

**Lemon ahead and yes it will be with an unconscious Roxas XD Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Part 2: A Longing Curiosity<span>

It happened so suddenly, just like before.

"What do you mean he's collapsed?" I must've shouted in an irritated tone as it visibly startled the blue-haired man in front of me.

"S-Sir, Number 13 went to Castle Oblivion with Number 8 and lost consciousness soon after. He has been brought back to his room but has yet to awaken, sir."

I growl in annoyance and get up from my chair behind the desk which never seems to be without paperwork to be done.

"So his condition is comatose?"

"Correct, sir."

A moment of silence.

"Assign the remainder of his missions to Xion and assure that he is disturbed as little as possible unless I say otherwise," I say with angered sigh, now massaging my temple, feeling a rather powerful migraine coming on.

Saix nods but stalls in leaving, obviously noticing my discomfort.

"Sir, are you-"

"Just go," I say with disdain and wave him off, no longer in the mood for needless pleasantries.

How in Kingdom Hearts did this happen? Roxas had been doing quite well since he had joined our Organization and was easily one of the most valued members of all. I had monitored his progress for several weeks now, watching him as he developed and grow more powerful every day. He was making excellent progress.

I frowned. Hopefully his memories hadn't been affected too drastically, although his behavior that one day was certainly… unexpected.

My time in the Chamber of Repose has made me quite aware that Roxas does indeed bear a striking resemblance to the boy, Ventus that my Somebody was quite fond of long ago. The woman known as Aqua claimed that I had a strong connection to Ventus and I cannot deny this in the least. My desire to find that boy has never ceased to intrigue me. Though my strong will to meet this old friend has only been met with disappointment; my attempts to find the Chamber of Awakening have continuously come up empty-handed, despite my best efforts. However to think that Roxas would have known to call me by that name, even though I am certain he was not aware of what he was saying, is truly a remarkable finding.

It would seem that Roxas was truly more noteworthy than I could have ever imagined.

Later that evening I decided to examine Roxas' condition myself. Exiting my office, I made my way down the numerous lengthy hallways of the castle and peered around the corner of one to see Number 14 leaving Roxas' room. _A poor job done at best, Saix,_ I thought. I would have to confront him later on his carelessness.

As soon as I was assured that no one else was near I walked up to his door and placed my hand on the doorknob to let myself in, my headache suddenly increasing in intensity. I shrug off the pain and enter, closing the door behind me.

Getting a glimpse of the modest room, I find it largely unchanged since I appointed it to Roxas, save for a single seashell placed upon his pillow, next to his head. I walk up to his bedside and pick up the shell to examine it. _Xion's doing,_ I determined, and placed it onto the bedside table.

I directed my gaze back to the sleeping boy in front of me. My eyes travelled over the wild, curling locks of golden blond spikes, the pale skin of his soft-looking facial features and neck down to the Black Coat which covered his small frame. Aside from the darkness of the clothing, I could almost describe him as angelic in appearance. The pains in my head refused to subside.

"So sleep has taken you yet again," I say, knowing that the boy will probably not hear me or respond to my words. Roxas did indeed remain silent and continued to breathe gently beneath me. I watched as his chest heaved slowly up and down.

In a flash of what most would call "déjà-vu", the scenario all of a sudden seemed all too recognizable. I winced as the images of my Somebody and the boy from my past flickered past in my mind at a far from comfortable pace. Holding my head with a hand, I take a seat next to the blonde in attempt to regain my bearings.

I open my eyes slowly as the overload of mental images reaches a more manageable rate to look at Roxas once more. To my surprise, Roxas' appearance had changed, or… at least his clothing. What used to be a long black cloak had now been replaced by a layered shirt, baggy pants and light armor which appeared across his shoulder and midsection. _Is my mind playing tricks on me?_

I shake my head and look again to find that I am looking at the same Roxas I had seen before. _My migraine must have caused me to hallucinate,_ I reasoned. I also seemed be coming down with a fever of some sort that only increased the longer I continued to observe him.

It felt as though I was being drawn to him, an odd sensation really. _Could it really be possible that the boy I was searching for was much closer than I thought all along?_

Curious, I get closer to the golden blonde, my eyes lured by the expression on his innocent features. He seemed to be actively dreaming, judging by the way his eyes darted back and forth behind closed eyelids and his lips were parted slightly.

I'm astonished at my own actions as I reach one of my gloved hands to lightly caress his cheek in an almost gentle manner. Suddenly realizing what I am doing, I pull my hand back, though I am fascinated by the light blush left behind on his smooth cheek by the simple contact. _Was he still able to physically feel and react to what was being done to him in this condition?_ I decided to test this theory for myself.

I return my hand to his cheek, stroking it, watching with interest as the skin turns to a deeper shade of pink. My eyes widen slightly when I hear a soft sigh depart from those lips, and I almost stop my actions entirely. _Is he still truly asleep? _I thought, as I continued to touch the soft skin, moving my thumb to run over his bottom lip. Then it happened.

"Terra…" the blonde uttered quietly.

As the words escaped, I froze, feeling a heat rise in my being unlike any other I've felt before. I flush as my eyes drift to Roxas' suddenly very enticing lips. I lean in closer to them, that strange sensation drawing me in. My body was reacting on its own once again as the boy's calls to my former self bring me ever closer.

"Ventus," I whispered, and before I knew it, I had closed the short distance between us and caught those lips with my own in a tender kiss. _What was I thinking?_ I wasn't. No matter how my mind tried to reason with what was happening, that sensation… that connection continued to drive my body, which was heating up with every passing moment.

My lips lingered at his for a moment longer, pausing before they started moving down his supple neck. The gesture was rewarded with an unconscious moan which only increased another sensation I was all too familiar with… lust.

Wasting no time, I carefully climbed over top of him, supporting myself on my hands and knees. Taking a hold of the zipper of the black overcoat, I stop and glance at his face once more, almost hoping he would wake so I could see the mixture of primal emotions in those blue eyes. Slowly, I pulled down the zipper, running my hand over the smooth chest I found there. I bring my lips down to connect with his bare chest and begin to softly kiss downwards, taking in the gentle moans that escape his throat.

I'm astounded by my own gentleness as I continue to explore the young body beneath me, caressing the surprisingly well-developed curves of muscle and massaging circles into his slender hipbones with my thumbs. Perhaps it was because of his youth or his condition that caused me to be more compassionate. I was certainly far from innocent and even further from kind when it came to matters such as these. However the further I went, the more familiar the situation became and somehow I felt compelled to treat the boy with the utmost care.

Quickly pulling off one of my gloves with my teeth, I slowly slide a hand down past the taut waistband of his pants, smirking at the small gasping sound released from those pure-looking lips. To my satisfaction I found that he was quite responsive to my affections, feeling the now hardening erection in my hand. Wrapping my fingers around his modest length, I squeeze experimentally, and I am awarded with a cross between a gasp and a moan as his cheeks reddened even further.

My flush grows as well, hearing those small, lustful sounds coming from such an innocent being. I wanted- no, needed to hear more of them. I move my hand deliberately slowly up and down the blonde's growing hardness, nearly moaning myself at the melody of wanton wines, sighs and mentions of Terra seeping through those parted lips. There was now no resisting my urge to be even closer to the small body I was pleasuring as my own need longed for more contact.

My body and mind were no longer concerned if Roxas woke or not as I removed my hand from his pants and pressed my still-clothed erection against him. I groaned lightly, my eyes going half-lidded, as I rolled my hips into the bliss of friction and heat I found there.

I contemplated taking the boy right then and there but decided against it, even through my already clouded thoughts. Getting caught by other members was not an option and aggravating Roxas' condition would be foolish.

Panting lightly, I hold my body closer to his, just short of laying over top of him. I could hear Roxas' breathing speed up as pressed my larger, more toned body against his smaller, slimmer one. The creak of leather could be heard as my hips moved against him in a display of mock love-making.

"Aw…," I moan out despite myself, nuzzling off some of Roxas' cloak from his shoulder in an almost affectionate manner. I bring my mouth down upon his neck yet again and suck gently in-between his shoulder and neck, taking great care not to leave a noticeable mark.

He lets out soft mewls of pleasure in his unconscious slumber when I grind my hips harder and faster into the hardened bulge in his pants, the sounds bringing me ever closer the ecstasy I desired. In the heat of the moment, I bite hard into his shoulder causing Roxas to gasp in response.

Still latched onto his shoulder, I wrap an arm around his waist as my thrusts become quicker and more erratic. I do not even notice the arm that reaches up and pulls me closer.

Amongst my own panting and groans, I can hear his voice moaning out my other's name and I am no longer able to hold myself back. Thoughts of myself pounding into the boy's purity flood my mind and with a primal grunt, I finally feel my release wash over me as I thrust myself against him a final time.

Roxas gasps out a moan at this time and I can feel his body shudder slightly underneath my own. I notice the growing wet spot on the front of his pants, knowing that he must have climaxed as well.

Panting heavily against his neck, I resist the urge to fully collapse on him, supporting myself over him on my elbows. So involved with the aftershocks of my own pleasure, I barely perceive the smooth caresses of his hand on my cheek. I stop suddenly and my eyes widen somewhat as I slowly turn to look at the now fully open azure eyes gazing into my own. In my mind, I scolded myself for being so impulsive while trying to think of reasons for being on top of the youngest, comatose member in the organization… and coming up with nothing. I remained there, speechless.

Roxas simply smiled calmly, seemingly not at all surprised to see me or what I was doing, and continued to stroke my cheek.

"Terra, you've come back for me… I knew you would…," he said in a quiet voice.

_So it is true then._

"…Ventus."

His smile widens significantly and he nods, his hand still delicately touching my cheek. My surprise only increases when he brings me closer and starts to kiss me quite avidly. My resistance melts away completely and I close my eyes, giving into some unknown force it would seem. I feel his tongue slip boldly past my own lips and I am unable to control the small moan I release into the unexpected kiss.

The union lasts only for a short while and he pulls away with that same serene smile across his features. Still panting, I stare into those familiar blue orbs, mesmerized. I cannot explain what sensation comes over me as he caresses my face a final time and those striking eyes disappear from view once more when he closes them, his body falling limp around me. _Asleep…again_, I thought, unable to understand the ache I felt in my chest afterwards.

I cringe, attempting to shake the discomfort residing in my chest, still watching the boy as he breathes peacefully in his sleep. Fortunately, after sometime, the pain dies down to a controllable dull ache. I wait awhile longer to make certain that Roxas is truly unconscious and then go about redressing him, frowning at the unintentional mark I had left on his right shoulder. Hopefully it would go unnoticed. I disposed of the evidence from my visit, replacing his pants carefully and cleaning myself thoroughly Roxas' bathroom. Once I had finished, I returned Xion's seashell back to his pillow, leaving the blonde just as I had found him.

As I leave his room, I hesitate. Something was clearly trying to stop me from leaving the boy alone. _Have I truly grown so attached to Roxas? Or was it merely Ventus' pleas to Terra that kept me from leaving him?_ I look back at him and for but a moment, I felt an overwhelming need to protect the fragile-looking being and that radiance within him.

The door closes when I finally manage to step out of the room, confusion replacing the need that I had felt earlier. I walk over to the large window which frames the view to my highly sought after Kingdom Hearts. Its haunting glow covers my darkened frame, though I feel no warmth from the elusive light I seek. In the back of my mind I wondered which light might be more fulfilling, the power of Kingdom Hearts or the one contained by the boy I had just left.

_Soon… my true goals will be realized._


End file.
